August 2, 2010
A miserable and wet Phyllis pouts in Crimson Lights. She calls Jack and asks to come over. Jack hangs up from Phyllis as Emily walks into the living room. Jack tells Emily to rest, as she's been completely focused on Patty. Phyllis arrives, and they talk about Patty and Adam. Phyllis says that Adam wanted to keep her quiet: he may have slit her throat. Emily leaves the room, and Phyllis fills Jack in on her evening beginning with Victor, and ending with her kissing Deacon to make Nick jealous. Phyllis says that she was just lashing out. Phyllis then says how much she changed for Nick but he remained the same person he was before" Sharon's husband. Emily listens as Phyllis asks Jack what kind of relationship it is if you have to change yourself to live it. Phyllis says she needs to get away, but warns Jack he may not like the woman who returns. Sharon cradles Adam as the ambulance gets closer. She begs him not to die. Nick appears and she tells him she can't stop the bleeding! Nick goes to check on Faith and then he calls Victor and tells him to meet them at the hospital. The paramedics arrive and treat Adam as Sharon gasps to Nick, "I shot him! What have I done?!" Jill is with her lawyer at the Club, telling him how Lauren came by but she didn't fall for Lauren's act. He warns her to be careful - she needs to remember she's the victim, or the judge's sympathy will go to Lauren instead. Jill calls the news network with a story pitch. Sofia rushes into the Club to meet Malcolm. She apologizes for being late but they have to get something to go: they need to find Cane and Lily because she thinks she's solved their immagration problem. At the hospital, Lily and Cane discuss him being deported. Lily suggests she and the twins go to Australia with him but Cane says that the criminals still want him and he won't endanger his family. Lily doesn't want them growing up without a daddy. Malcolm and Sofia arrive and Malcolm says that Cane may not have to leave. Sofia explains that they are working with a company in Australia where Cane grew up, meaning he is uniquely qualified to act as a liaison. They can get him a work permit which will buy them time. Lily and Cane step aside, and Cane is skeptical about the offer, but Lily points out it doesn't matter why Tucker is offering it, as he can't turn it down. They step back over to thank Malcolm and Sofia. Cane and Lily walk back into the NICU, where the doctor tells them they can snuggle their babies. They sit down and hold them. Adam is wheeled into the hospital. As Victor tries to comfort her, Skye comes in, hysterical, being followed by a reporter and a cameraman. Skye snarls that Sharon and Nick were the only ones there, what happened?! Victor tells them to get out. Skye snaps that she is Adam's wife: she has more of a right to be there than any of them! The doctor emerges and says Adam will be alright. Skye goes to see him. A ranger appears to question Sharon. Lauren and Michael come into the coffee house. Lauren rants about what a horrible idea it was to try to reach out to Jill. Michael tells Lauren she's been reacting to Jill as if she's Sara. He gets a call from Victor and leaves. Lauren phones the Chancellor Estate looking for Jill. Just then, the television shows a promo for Jill's story coming up on the news. Lauren's not happy. In Adam's hospital room, Skye tells him she hopes he's learned his lesson about Sharon now that she's shot him, and that Sharon is going to learn hers. Sharon comes in, and Skye accuses her of trying to kill Adam. Michael arrives at the hospital and meets with Sharon and Nick. Sharon tells Nick she can handle this on her own. She explains to Michael that someone was trying to break in and she had no idea it was Adam. Michael tells her, but she has many reasons to want him dead. If Adam accuses her, a jury could believe him. Nick and Victor go into Adam's hospital room. Nick blames Adam for scaring Sharon, and Victor says he got what he deserved. Adam wakes up and sees that everyone has gathered. The doctor asks if he remembers getting shot. Adam says he does. The ranger arrests Sharon. Adam remembers how sorry and horrifed Sharon was and says it was his fault: he tried to break in and Sharon must have been terrifed. Sharon is relieved and Skye is upset. Jill is at Neil Fenmore's grave being interviewed by a reporter. Lauren appears and says she's there to make sure they get the real story. Lauren says Jill didn't give her time to adjust before she went on the attack. Jill says she's not on the attack - she wants to be part of the family but Lauren won't even show her photographs of their father. Lauren reminds her about her lawsuit and threatens to get a restraining order. Jill claims all she cares about is being part of the family, and she just wants to feel closer to Neil. Lauren pushes her into an empty grave and throws dirt on her, She screams, "Is that close enough for you?!" At the club, Malcolm proposes to Sofia again. She says yes and everyone around them applauses. Next: Jill complains to Kay that Lauren pushed her into an open grave and she could have broken her neck! Jana tells Ryder he cannot back out now. Category:Daily Digest